


We’re cannon to me

by BladeMidnight



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Brian is a sweetheart, F/M, Short Drabble, ZOE - Freeform, Z’gord, narrator is right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladeMidnight/pseuds/BladeMidnight
Summary: Zoe seems a bit too involved in what to call her and Brian. But Brian calms her in the calmest manner he can





	We’re cannon to me

Ah, spooky high. A school full of insanity and deep thoughts, which many monsters have. Suck as Zoe, a new addition to the all monster school, sitting in the library with Brian, who seems to be playing online poker. Which this narrator thinks is a skill they should learn. But back to the many eyed female who happens to be leaning into the zombie as she mutters, her eyes looking over a few written names and mutters “why can’t I get a good ship name…? Zoian…? Or maybe Broe? No no… none of those roll off the tongue!”

As the small purple monster says this Brian had been closing out of his online gambling but at Zoe’s rather odd outburst the zombie almost growls out a low “what’s got you so riled?” As for the growl Zoe was used to that as Brian’s vocal cords don’t seem to like whispering, and Zoe honestly finds that little fact adorable (as does this narrator) but to no one's shock Zoe lets out a low sigh and says “our ship name! We’ve been together since last term! But I still can’t think of anything!” This draws a raspy soft chuckle from the zombie who smirks ever so slightly and rumbles our a soft “c’mon Zoe… not everyone needs a ship name… I mean it’s adorable that you think about this but… just think, the lack of a ship name is romantic in its own way” surprisingly this brings a light green blush (don’t question the colour) to Zoe’s cheeks as she mutters a soft “oh Brian…” 

Brian smiles, pressing his slightly rotted lips too her cheek and mutters a soft “Just remember… even if we don’t have a name we’ll always be cannon to me” before getting up to slowly leave the library leaving Zoe to think about the rather sweet sentiment of what Brian said

**Author's Note:**

> Umm yeah, I’m not sure how well the will be taken but this is my first try at writing something for monster prom. Mostly because I think Brian and Zoe are perfect for each other. Now I have the usual requests every author does, please leave feedback and if you enjoyed say so, it feels great to get feedback


End file.
